This invention relates to tubular supports for canopies and awnings and more particularly to a support bracket for pivotably supporting the end of a tubular frame on a rigid surface.
Awnings for windows and canopies for boats are generally made of a canvas fabric supported by a tubular frame. The assembly is generally mounted on a rigid support surface by brackets connected to the tubular ends. It is generally desirable to mount the assembly so that it may be folded compactly against the rigid support when not in use or in anticipation of violent weather. This usually is achieved by making the tubular, frame foldable and joining the tubular ends to the rigid surface by pivotal or hinged support brackets.
In certain frame configurations, it may be desirable to have a support bracket with more degrees of freedom than a conventional hinge or pivot because the tubular end may not move through a simple plane when folding or unfolding.
In some applications, the rigid support may not be planar. This presents a problem with conventional brackets which may have to be shimmed or adjusted to fit the surface.